Changing and switching electrical receptacles and switches can be a tedious and sometimes dangerous activity. Re-wiring the electrical receptacle or switch requires a user to tighten stiff, unmanageable wires using their fingers and other tools, such as needle-nose pliers. Typically, a great strain is put on the users as they need to be able to thread wires through openings, while tightening the ends and securing the wires to the receptacle or switch. Often, there is little light available for users to wire the electrical receptacle or switch, as the power should be turned off for safety. This all leads to an increased chance of the user being electrocuted.
Thus, there is a need for an easier and safer way to change and switch electrical receptacles and switches. The present invention discloses a detachable outlet/light switch system for switching and changing outlets and light switches safely and with ease. The detachable outlet system allows a user to just plug in an electrical receptacle or switch directly into the gang box without re-wiring the receptacle or switch, and without the fear of being electrocuted.